Victorious 2 0 Season 1
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Check out season 1 of Victorious 2.0, the sequel to Victorious! Join Audri Harris as she and her friends try to survive during their freshman year at Hollywood Arts.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Pilot

**Warning: VERY LONG author's note.**

**What's up, friends? It's time... for a brand new story... **

**As you probably know, today is March 27th. Five years ago today, after the Kids Choice Awards, a new little show was born, called Victorious, created by Dan Schneider. The show had a good run, spawning 58 episodes, four seasons (sort of), and three hour long specials. **

**On August 10, 2012, it was announced that the show would be coming to an end. The announce was a big shock to the fans, and even the talented cast members of the show. No one knows the legit reason of the decision to end the show.**

**Many reasons were said though, including the show ending at 60 episodes (a 'limit' for Nickelodeon shows), the cast wanting to move on, the show getting too expensive to produce, the music of the show getting too expensive. But Nick themselves haven't really came out and explained yet. **

**On February 2, 2013, the show's last episode 'Victori-Yes' aired. **

**On February 8, 2013, a cast member of the show, Ariana Grande, was answering questions on . One anonymous fan put the blame on Sam &amp; Cat (The double show spin off of Victorious and iCarly) for the ending of Victorious. Ariana was fed up with the hate she was getting, and stated that the reason for the ending was that 'one girl didn't wanna do it'. She was most likely referring to Victoria Justice (Star of Victorious), for she was going on tour around the time of the cancellation. Victoria didn't like what Ariana did and a huge fight broke out between the girls fandoms.**

**Thankfully, Nickelodeon cleared it all up on Twitter by saying Victoria wasn't the reason Victorious ending, making Ariana's answer false. Ariana apologized for what she said, stating that she was tired of all the hate. **

**On June 8, 2013, Sam &amp; Cat premiered.**

**On July 13, 2014 (My birthday), it was announced that Sam &amp; Cat would come to an end, due to supposed 'drama' between Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande.**

**On July 17, 2014, Sam &amp; Cat's last episode, #GettingWiggy, aired as a lead in to the Kids Choice Sports Awards.**

**Now, that information may seem rather unnecessary, but it gives good reason for why I am writing this story. I figured since both Victorious and Sam &amp; Cat's story seemed unfinished, I took it upon myself to complete their stories (Mostly Victorious). This is Season 1 of Victorious 2.0. The next generation!**

**This story will focus on the life of Audri Harris, Andre's daughter, as she strives go get through her freshman year of Hollywood Arts High School with the help of her friends and family. Her goal is to be a singer songwriter like her dad. She will tell the story, but it will remain in third person point of view. Think of it like you're watching Everybody Hates Chris, where the main character narrates the episodes. **

**This series will consist as a sequel to Victorious, and contain four seasons as well. The first episode will be a two parter. **

**I will also promote this story to Victorious fans, and even Dan Schneider himself, including the Victorious cast too! And maybe even Nickelodeon. **

**So, without further to do! Here... is... VICTORiOUS 2.0!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. They belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Although I do own my OC's. **

Episode 1: Pilot Part 1

Fourteen-year-old Andrina 'Audri' Harris looked at the supplies she has gotten from the store.

_Hi. My name is Audri Harris. I'm fourteen-years-old, and I am excited. Tomorrow, I'll be starting my freshman year at Hollywood Arts High School. It's a performing arts school for those who are talented with singing, acting, directing... anything that has to deal with performing arts._

Audri started to pack her bag in order to get ready for the big day. As she packed her notebooks, binders, and folders, she noticed a little yellow/gold book on her bed. She smiled as she picked it up.

_That's my song book. You see, I wanna be a songwriter like my dad, who went to Hollywood Arts when he was a teenager. _

"Just a few more years until I become a big name like Dad..." Audri whispered as she placed the book in her bag. Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open, and behind the door was another girl with wild curly hair, and a purple outfit, and holding what appeared to be shopping bags.

_That... is Andrea. My older sister. By one year. She already goes to Hollywood Arts, and will be starting her sophomore year. _

"Hey, 'Dri! I've picked out some of the best clothes for you to wear tomorrow." Andrea said gleefully as she walked over to her younger sister, placing the bags on her bed. "You will wanna look smashing on your first day at Hollywood Arts!"

Audri frowned, for she had already had a good choice of clothing. "With all due respect, 'Drea. I already know what I'm gonna wear tomorrow." She told her sister as calmly as possible. Even though Andrea could be a nice person with great ideas, she could also mostly be loud and obnoxious as well. Very self centered and bossy to add."

"Oh, I'm sure what I have in mind for you will be better than what you have." Andrea just replied. That made Audri frown even more.

_You see, Andrea is the singer and dive of the family. She takes after Dad mostly (With the singing). But then again... so do I._

With that, Andrea took out a sparkly pink dress from the bag. Audri looked disgusted. _Seriously?_

"Um... that's... nice... but do you have something a little... less pink?" She asked.

Andrea then picked out a sparkly blue dress. Audri had to admit, it did look better than the pink dress, but did everything she bought had to be sparkly. "Does everything you buy have to have sparkles?" She asked.

"I just want you to look awesome, Audri! Just like me!" Andrea replied proudly.

_Of course... _

That's when a man walked into the room, with dreads in his hair and glasses.

_That's my dad. Andre Harris. He's a famous singer songwriter... something I wanna be._

"Hey. That's what I wanna see. My two girls getting prepared for the first day of school." Andre smiled.

"Hi, Dad." Audri greeted happily. "How was work today?"

"Oh you, know. Just the same old same old. My boss gives me such a hard time." He admitted.

Andre's boss can be described as Andrea... but a man. He was stuck up, often insults his clients and employees, and is the main reason the Harris family was a wealthy family. "I see..." Audri replied.

"How's my baby girl?"

A woman with a swollen stomach walked into the room as well.

_That's my mom, April. She's a sweet homemaker who makes the best apple pies. Plus, she's pregnant._

"So Mom, how are you feeling?" Audri asked.

April sighed as she held her stomach, "I feel like I've been pregnant forever. Just a few more weeks until our fourth child comes."

_Yeah, you heard that right. Fourth child. But wait, it's just me, Andrea, and this upcoming baby. Isn't there yet another child? Well..."_

Suddenly, a net shot up from under Audri and Andrea, causing them to be lifted into the air. The two sisters exclaimed in shock, and then in anger. "AARON!" Andrea shouted. As if on cue, a little boy about the age of ten, came into the room laughing.

_That's Aaron... my little brother. As if you can't already tell, he's the prankster of the family. Not to mention an evil little punk. _

"You fall for that everytime..." Aaron chuckled as his sister's glared at him.

Andre gave his son a stern look, "Aaron, let your sister's down, please."

The ten year old boy did as told as he cut the ropes, letting his sister's down not so gently as they hit the floor. Andre shot up and glared at Aaron even harder, "You know, boy. One of these days, we will get revenge!" She snarled at him.

Aaron smirked, "We'll see about that..."

Audri sighed as she got up.

_See? What did I tell you? EVIL._

"Now..." Andre then took out a camera. "Audri. Let's see you with your sweatshirt."

Audri walked over to her closet, opened it, and took out a blue sweatshirt with the words 'Hollywood Arts' on it. She posed with the shirt as her father took a few pictures of her. April smiled, "Oh my god. It seems like just yesterday when she auditioned for the school..."

The fourteen year old just smiled proudly. Just another day until she reached her high school years.

The next day.

_Day one..._

"AUDRI! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Andrea called from downstairs.

"Will you just wait a minute?"

Audri then put on her Hollywood Arts sweatshirt, as she grabbed her bag and walked down stairs, where her irritated sister was waiting for her. "Well! It's about time you got ready. Now come on."

With that, the sister's walked out of the room, as their parents waved to them. Since Andrea was fifteen, she already had her drivers permit, and now driven to school everyday. And it also meant that Audri would be riding with her sister to school for a long time... until she graduated of course. The sister's walked to Andrea's hot red car as they got in.

"'Dri, soon you're about to see, just how awesome Hollywood Arts is!" Andrea spoke with a smile as they left the house and drove down the road.

_One thing I forgot to mention, is that even though Andrea is a good driver... she doesn't have a good attention span._

Suddenly, a driver from behind honked his car horn. Andrea frowned, "Who are you honking at?!" She honked her car horn in return. Audri groaned as she placed her hand over her eyes, being careful with her glasses. This was going to be a long ride.

After about ten minutes, the two arrived at Hollywood Arts High School. As Audri got out and looked at the school, she thought about what would be in store for her the moment she walked in that building.

_This was the day that I had anticipated since my audition. Who knows what'll happen this school year? I guess there's only one way to find out._

Taking a deep breath, the fourteen-year-old followed her sister into the building, where she saw many teenagers standing around lockers talking, and others doing tricks and playing music on instruments. Audri smiled, liking the school already.

_Well... it's off to a good start so far..._

As she looked around, she noticed a girl with long dark brown hair walking down the stairs. She recognized her instantly, "Carmen!" She called.

The girl, named Carmen, turned to see Audri running towards her. "Audri!"

_This is my very best friend, Carmen. We've known each other since we were like five. Carmen will always have my back whenever I need her. She can be a little... weird at times, but she's my friend, so it's okay._

The two girls hugged each other tightly as Carmen giggled, "It so good to see you, Dri! I can't believe we're finally high school students!"

"Me neither!" Audri replied as the hug ended. "So, what classes do you have?"

Carmen then took out her schedule and read it. "I have Theatre, Art, Dance, Designer, and Screenwriting."

"Cool. I have Theatre, Screenwriting, Song, Performance, and... Creative Arts."

Carmen frowned a little, "Aw. We only have one class together this semester."

"I know. But don't worry, we'll still see each other at lunch."

"Yay!"

With that, the girls walked to their first period class. As they made it into the classroom, the first thing Audri saw... was a boy.

_The moment I walked in the classroom... I thought I was in heaven._

At first to Audri, she thought she had seen the most handsome boy that God had to offer. He had a nice haircut, good looking close, and a sweet smile.

_Now I know what you're thinking. This is gonna be a pretty boy cliche, isn't it. Well, if you listen to the rest of my story, you'll find out that I found out that this boy would more than that._

"Uh... Audri!"

The teen was snapped out of her thoughts by Carmen, who was snapping her fingers. "Huh, what?" She asked.

"What were you staring at?"

"That... boy."

Carmen then looked at who her friend was talking about and nodded... "Oh... I see... you wanna chance with him, don't you?"

Audri then shook her head, "No! No! Not yet! I... just think he's cute..."

"Uh huh..."

With that, the girls walked to their seats, where a nerdy boy with auburn hair sat next to Carmen, "Hello, Carmen. Long time no see." He greeted.

_That's Ryan. A total nerd. While he may be smart, you should meet his twin._

"Hey, Carmen girl!" Another auburn boy sat next to Ryan. "It's such a lovely day today."

_That's Cody. Ryan's twin brother. AKA, the idiot._

Ryan groaned as he turned towards his brother, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, actually I have to be right here. This is my class, you know." Cody replied with smile.

_Sigh..._

"Hey! Redheaded idiot!" Called a harsh voice.

The boys turned to see a girl with curly dark hair and red highlights in them, glaring down at them.

_And is Beverly... or 'Bev' for short. She's a lot tougher than she looks. So don't get on her bad side._

"Cody! You're brother obviously doesn't want you around!" She barked at the dimwitted twin. That's when Ryan stood up and faced Bev. "It's okay, honey. He's fine..." He then gave Bev a kiss on the cheek.

_WHAT?! They're dating!_

Seeing that made Audri and Carmen shocked, "Wait... you guys are... dating?" Carmen asked.

Bev then glared at the girls, "Why do you care?"

"Because I find it weird that a mean girl like you is dating a nerd."

Ryan looked slightly offended as Bev spoke again, "Well, he may be a nerd, but he's _my _nerd. Besides... he helps me with my homework."

_Well, that explain's it._

"So... how long have you been... an item?" Audri hesitated to ask, fearing she would get another harsh reply.

"For about a year. But we haven't told our parents yet." Ryan answered, but to her relief. But then Bev turned to glare at Carmen, "You know. You're in my seat!"

"But, we don't have assigned seat-"

"GET OUT!"

Immediately, Carmen moved from the seat and sat beside Audri.

_If there's one thing about Bev that you should never do: Don't take her seat, even if we don't have assigned seats._

As the students had gotten settled in their seats, a man from the door on the other side of the room burst in the room, wearing odd clothing, barefoot, and looking rather panicked, "Oh my god! There's a huge fire!" He shouted.

Immediately, the students started to gather their things and started to leave until the man said, "I'm just kidding! Kidding."

_Seriously?_

"I just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did!" The man said proudly.

Some of the students looked rather annoyed, but Audri was only confused. Who was this man? Was he their teacher? He couldn't be. But she would find out as the man introduced himself, "Anyways, I wanna welcome you all to your first day at Hollywood Arts! My name is Mr. Sikowitz, but you can just call me Sikowitz."

_Sikowitz, huh? Well, this ought to be interesting._

After Sikowitz made his introduction, class began as the wacky teacher started to speak again, "Okay, rumps in chairs. It looks like everyone is here. Since this is the first day, why don't we start by introducing ourselves, and talking about our dreams. Uh... you first!"

He pointed at Audri.

_Of course he starts with me. I'm always first._

The teenager stood up and introduced herself, "Hi. My name is Audri Harris. This is my first year at Hollywood Arts. And I wanna be a singer songwriter like my dad, Andre Harris."

Sikowitz gasped a little when he heard that, "Andre Harris is your father? Why, he happens to have been one of my students back then."

"Really?" Audri asked.

"Well, duh!" Bev commented with a snarky reply.

"Now, you remind me a lot of a girl with an attitude like that. I think her name was Jade." Sikowitz replied.

Bev couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah... she's my mom. And my dad is Beck Oliver."

"Oh! He was yet another student of mine. I guess those two had a happy ending after all."

Cody now raised his hand, "Hey, Sikowaltz. I always wondered why do they call New York the big apple if there isn't any big apples." Everyone looked at the boy with confusion, but Sikowitz only chuckled, "Oh, Cody. You full of wonder and stupidity. Kind of reminds me of a redhead girl that was once in my class."

"Are you talking about Cat... she's my mom of course." Cody told him.

"For some reason I'm not too surprised."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah... and he happens to be my brother."

"I can tell, you two have nothing in common. You're a lot smarter, and nerdy. Kinda reminds me of a nerd named Robbie that use to be my student."

"Robbie Shapiro... that's our dad."

"Wow. I guess Robbie got lucky after all. Good Ghandi nearly all of my students are the spawn of my former students." The teacher then set his gaze upon Carmen, who smiled, "But as for you... I've seen you before... you're the daughter of Tori Vega. I can tell because you look so much like her."

Carmen blushed a bit as she chuckled, "Thanks... I know... and I'm hoping to be a singer just like her one day."

Audri had to smile at her friends goal.

_So if you haven't already guessed yet. Our parents were apparently good friends when they were teenagers. But for some reason, my dad doesn't talk much about his relationship with his friends. I don't know why, but little did I know was that I would find out..._

That's when Sikowitz pointed to another boy... the same cute boy Audri spotted earlier. "You! Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

The boy stood up and smiled, "Well, my name is Christopher Holland, but you can call me Chris. My mother, brother, sister and I moved here from New York over the summer after my parents got a divorce. I hope to be an actor one day."

Audri now felt rather bad for Chris, now knowing that he had divorced parents.

_Wow... now I know this boy has flaws... but he's still sweet._

"Very interesting, Chris. Now, since everyone knows each other. Let's get on with the lesson." Sikowitz declared. And so with that, the lesson began. The class had learned different vocabulary such as 'off book' (with means memorizing your lines from a script) and 'improve' (meaning acting without a script).

So far, Audri was amazed and interested by this class. She could tell that this was going to be a fun class. Suddenly, someone put a note on her lap. She looked behind to see a girl with platinum blonde hair, and a stern stare staring right at her. Audri turned back towards the note as it read...

_**You had better watch your back...**_

_Uh oh..._

Now Audri felt a little nervous. Why would that girl write her this note? She didn't even know her. Soon after the lesson, the school bell rang it was time for second period.

"I'll see you people tomorrow, and then we'll do actual acting." Sikowitz said to the students as they walked out.

Audri met up with Carmen, Bev, Ryan, and Cody as they walked down the hall, "Well, this first day of school is going well, so far." She spoke to her friends. Carmen, Ryan, and Cody agreed, while Bev just rolled her eyes.

"But it's going to get worse for you if you don't steal my spotlight..." Called a sinister voice.

The friends turned around to see the same platinum blonde from before. This time she looked really sinister.

_Now... here comes the real trouble._

"Um... who are you?" Audri had to ask.

"My name is Danielle Bronson!" The blonde introduced herself. "I am the most popular freshman here at Hollywood Arts."

Carmen looked confused, "How can you be the most popular? It's only the first day."

"Trust me. I've been popular since kindergarten, so I'm bound to be more popular here."

_Now I remember... Danielle is a rich girl that always gets her way. And I mean, always. She's spoiled, I tell ya! SPOILED! I've never met her before, but I know her well enough that she's a real... female dog. _

Audri started to glare a little, "Listen, Dani, but-"

"Tut, tut! You listen to me!" Danielle cut her off. "I am the only one who has the spotlight in this school. And I mean only ME! So I had better not catch you trying to take all the attention, or else you will have to answer to me."

With that threat, Danielle walked off, her high heel shoes making noise along the floor. Audri frowned. Now this first day was getting a little bad, for she now had a rival. "Don't worry about her, 'Dri. She's just a snobby rich girl." Carmen told her.

"Yeah. She's not going to do anything to you." Ryan also added.

"Unless she can find a way to humiliate you and ruin your life." Cody also added.

Audri glared at him for a moment, but then sighed, "You're right. Let's just get to our classes before we're late. "

The friends continued on to their next classes. After that, it was lunch time. Audri herself was getting a hot dog, an apple, and a peanut butter sandwich as she went to sit down with the others. She then took out her song book and began writing in it, which Carmen couldn't help but notice. "So, how's that song coming along?"

"Fine, so far. This song is sorta inspired by another song by Victoria Justice... she's my favorite singer." Audri explained. "It's called 'We're Gold'. It's about friendship and achieving your goals."

This made everyone, even Bev rather interested, "Well, do you mind if we have a little peek of the song?" Ryan asked.

Audri then hesitated for a bit before speaking again, "I don't know. It's still in progress..."

"Come on, just sing a few verses." Carmen pleaded.

"Yeah. Just a few..." Bev added.

After a few more moments, Audri then nodded, "Alright. I'll just sing the few first verses." With that, she stood up, and after taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_Well... here goes nothing..._

_**I've been trying to let you know**_

_**That I don't ever wanna let you go**_

_**You're my friend, and that's the truth**_

_**We stick together me and you-o**_

**_I know that this is strange_**

**_We're close to that range_**

**_So, what's my next dream?_**

**_To try to make it shine, it seems!_**

**_Hey, you, whatcha' gonna do!_**

**_I've got dreams, and so do you._**

**_Now's it's time to make our move!_**

**_We're Gold! Gold!_**

**_You, me, time to see!_**

**_Together, we'll achieve victory!_**

**_So let's go, and chase your dreams!_**

**_We're gold, GOLD!_**

Immediately, this caught everyone's at the Asphalt Cafe's attention as some of the students gathered around the table to hear Audri sing. But then, it also caught the attention of Danielle, who was now angry. "She's stealing the spotlight from me! Now she's going to pay!" She snarled as she grabbed a bottle of ketchup, mustard, whipped cream, and a cup of coffee.

Back with Audri, she was having the time of her life as she began to sing once the chorus once again.

_**Hey, you, whatcha' gonna do?**_

_**I've got dreams, and so do you**_

**_And now, it's time, to make our move!_**

**_We're Gold! Gold!_**

**_You, me, it's time to see_**

**_Together, we'll achieve victory!_**

**_So let's go, and chase your dreams!_**

**_We're gold! GOLD!_**

Once she finished that last verse, everyone around her clapped for her and cheered her her. She just smiled, feeling proud of herself.

_This feels so good! Nothing can do wrong from here. _

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled down from the table by Danielle, who looked furious. "You! I warned you what would happen if you stole my spotlight. And now you will pay for it!"

Audri held up her arms in defense, "Hold on, Dani. I was just giving a sneak peek of one of my new songs that I'm writing!" She told the rich blonde, who's glare turned even deeper, "It sure looked like to me that you were holding a mini concert!" She snapped.

That's when Carmen jumped up and got between the girls, "But she's telling the truth, Dani. She just wants to sing. The whole world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" She told Danielle, who looked even more angry.

"Well, in this school, it does!" She shot back, pushing Carmen out of the way, and then grabbed the ketchup. "And I know a good way to deal with spotlight stealers like you, Audri Harris..."

_Uh oh..._

"Wait... I don't think you should... uh..." Ryan tried to stop Dani, but it was no use.

"Dani!" Bev exclaimed, looking rather annoyed.

Suddenly, Danielle opened the bottle and began to spray ketchup all over Audri's hair. The fourteen year old opened her mouth in silent horror as other students watched in uncomfortableness.

After the ketchup bottle was empty, Danielle then grabbed the bottle of mustard, and sprayed that all over Audri's hair, mixing with the ketchup. Audri wanted to get up and punched this blonde in the face... but she couldn't.

After that, Danielle than grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over Audri's face, causing her glasses to get fogged up and messy. Now she couldn't really see to well now.

After the whipped cream, it was the coffee. Danielle poured the hot drink all over Audri's ketchup/mustard covered hair, as she now felt very humiliated. Audri then managed to stand up, staggering a little as she looked at Danielle, who had a smirk on her face.

"What's the prob... dog?" She asked in a snarky tone.

At that moment, Audri could no longer take this anymore as she ran off, back into the school. She made it into the main hall of the school, and sat down on the stairs...

_I felt humiliated and embarrassed. I felt... humilbarrassed. I know that's not a word, but... oh shut up!_

Audri removed her glasses as tears fell. Never had she felt so...messy in her entire life. Her hair was totally drenched in ketchup, mustard, and it smelt like coffee. she wiped away most of the whipped cream that was sprayed on her face, and even tasted a little bit of it.

_Well... this day has officially turned from the best first day, to the worst first day..._

"Hey... are you okay...?"

Audri then looked up. Who said that? She turned to see Chris, who was looking down at her. "Uh... not really..." She admitted, looking down again. Chris then sat beside her, "I figured... I saw what happened earlier. I guess Danielle does not like to have her attention taken away from her."

"I know..." Audri replied with a frown, "But that doesn't excuse her for what she did. Now look at me!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, the principal will deal with her."

"Thank god..."

The two sat together for a few moments until Chris spoke again, "So, I'm Chris..."

"I know... I'm Audri." Audri replied.

"I know... so, you're dad is Andre Harris. My mom loves his music."

"That's cool..."

The two sat together silently together for another few moments. Until this time, Audri spoke again, "So... I hear your parents are divorced."

Chris frowned a little, "Yeah. My mom was tired of how much dad worked and never spent time at home, so she just kinda left him... and we moved here."

"Oh... but I'm sure she still loves your dad... but to be honest, you're not the only one with an absentee dad."

Chris looked at Audri with confusion until she began to explain, "My dad may be supportive, but he's over worked. Sometimes, he doesn't come home until like 11:00 or 12:00 at night. Sometimes, he doesn't come home at all..."

This surprised Chris greatly, "Wow... but he still loves you."

"I know... I guess we've got a lot of things in common..."

The two then sat together for another few moments...

"So... let's get that stuff out of your head..." Chris suggested. Audri agreed, and the two got up and walked towards the bathroom. "You know, we could add some hotdogs to that hair..." Chris joked.

"Oh shut up!" Audri said.

Later that night, Audri was at home washing her hair. For even though she had washed out all the stuff at school, it still reeked the smell of ketchup, mustard, and coffee. After drying it, she walked downstairs and sat down on the couch, over back to the school day.

_At first it was a good day... then it turned worse._

Audri sighed as she looked down at her songbook beside her. She picked it up and looked through it. She had thought she made a good impression today at school. But then of course jealous Danielle had to mess it up for her.

"Hey..."

The teen turned to see her father sitting beside her, "Oh, hey Dad." She greeted.

"I heard what happened at school today. Are you okay?"

"A little... I still feel embarrassed."

"Well, don't worry about. That girl was just jealous. She doesn't know that you've got the better talent."

Audri grinned a little, "I guess so... thanks, Dad."

"And remember this. It's something my grandmother used to tell me... before she lost her mind... is that it doesn't matter what anybody thinks... you're always a good person... and you shouldn't care about what anybody else thinks."

_My dad had a lot of advice coming from his grandmother... before she became afraid of everything..._

Audri hugged her father for a few moments, before Andre suggested something, "So... how about some piano action?"

"Oh, I would love that!"

_I love to play the piano with Dad. It helps me feel better when I'm done... _

With that, the two walked towards the piano near the stairs as they began to play a few notes.

_**We're gold... gold...**_

**And that's the end of Part 1. I hope you enjoyed it. So we are introduced to Audri as she has a not so great day at Hollywood Arts, much like Tori's first day. We're also introduced to Audri's family, friends, and a possible new rival... not to mention a new love interest. So yeah, 'We're Gold' is an original by me, but it's inspired by Victoria Justice's song, 'Gold' with the same tune, but somewhat different lyrics. It will also serve as a theme song to this series. So anyways, Part 2 shouldn't take too long, so until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Pilot

**Hello, everyone! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry the second part is late. I know I said it would come soon after the first one, but things got in the way... and well, you know. But now back I'm back, here is Part 2 of the first episode of Victorious 2.0. Here is where we get Audri's full performance of her new song, plus a lot of fun surprises. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. They belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider!**

Episode 1: Pilot Part 2

_Here we go... Day 2..._

Audri stayed silent as Andrea drove to school. She thought about how she could make this second day of school even better than the first. As they drove, Andrea began to speak to her sister, "You know, I saw what happened yesterday... and I was this close to showing that girl a thing or two about messing with you. But something held me back."

_Of course..._

"I see..." Was all Audri said. "But I don't care what she thinks of my performance, though. But this time, this day of school will be a lot better than yesterday..."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I don't know... but I'll think of something... something unique."

Soon, the sisters made it to school on time as Audri immediately got out and walked inside of the building, straight to her first period. She walked into the room to see her friends once again, and even Danielle, who scowled at her. That's when Sikowitz greeted her.

"Audri! Good to see you back! I thought that after what happened yesterday, you wouldn't come back..."

_Really? Ketchup, mustard, whipped cream, and coffee is going to keep me away?_

"You think someone's jealousy is going to keep me away, then you've got another thing coming." Audri spoke as she sat down.

Soon, class started as Sikowitz stepped to the front of the class, "Alright, class. Time for a little class improv. Audri, you will lead the scene today. So choose your team." Immediately, Audri stood up and walked up to the stage to choose her team, "Um... Carmen, Bev, Ryan, Chris... and Danielle."

She added the last name with a smirk at the blonde who scowled at her as she got up. After Audri went over the scene with her team, they began.

"So, how's the newpaper route, boys?" Audri asked Chris, pretending to be a mother.

"It was great as usual, Mom. But that mean neighbor keeps yelling everytime we come by her house." Chris responded, pretending to be the son. Ryan nodded, pretending to be the second son

"You rotten kids always messing up my lawn!" Danielle shouted, being the mean neighbor."

Audri faked a frown, "Aw. That's too bad, honey. But don't worry, I'll call the police to take care of her." She then pretended to call 911, as Carmen and Bev, pretending to be the police, walked to Danielle.

"M'am. You are accused of tormenting little paper boys." Bev told Danielle, who gasped in shock.

"Those kids are always messing up my yard when they throw their stupid papers. The wrinkle my grass!" She argued. That's when Carmen stepped forward, "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to be arrested for harassing innocent paper boys."

Danielle gasped in complete horror as she started to protest, "This is an outrage. I demand a lawyer. You can't take me away! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

With that, the two policewomen grabbed Danielle and dragged her out of the door. Audri smirked, "And scene..."

_Mission accomplished._

The students began to clap and cheer for that little scene, as Sikowitz looked impressed, "That was very amusing, Audri. You get an A plus for this."

_Wow, it's only the second day, and I already have an A._

Later on in the day, Audri was placing things into her locker, but it didn't make the locker look any pretty. She has learned that it was a Hollywood Arts tradition for students to decorate their lockers in a unique and creative way. The problem was, Audri didn't have any ideas on how to decorate it. Right now, it was a dull grey color.

_You know, it's not easy coming up with creative ideas for me. I can write a song, but I can't decorate a locker. Especially my own locker._

"Hey, baby sis!"

The fourteen-year-old turned to see her sister walking towards her. "Hey..." She greeted back.

"So, you found out how you're gonna decorate your locker?" Andrea asked.

Audri shook her head, "Not really, I can't think of anything."

"... You wanna see my locker? It might help you." The older Harris sister suggested.

The younger one nodded as she followed her sister towards her locker. Upon seeing it, Audri wanted to almost hurl. The door was replaced with a keyboard, but it was colored purple, and had many decorations it such as purple flowers, purple stickers, purple EVERYTHING!

_If you haven't guess yet, my sister loves the color purple. Now it's not that I hate the color... okay, scratch that, I LOATHE purple. It's not a bad color, but something about that color just rubs me the wrong way._

"Wow... that's very... purple..." Audri compliment, trying hard not to sound too critical.

Andre smiled, "Don't you just love it? Here's a fun fact: This locker used to be Dad's when he attended here. And now... it's mine."

_Well that explains the keyboard. _

"I see... how did you come up with it?" Audri had to ask.

Andrea began to explain, "Well, when I first came here, I wanted something that shouted 'fabulous', while still keeping true to Dad. So I used his old keyboard, painted it purple, added some accessories, and viola! You've got a fabulous Andrea Harris locker!"

Audri nodded, "Interesting..."

"So, think of something that still keeps true to something you love most." Was Andrea's advice. The younger sister smiled as she walked away, "Thanks..." She called back.

The fourteen-year-old walked back to her own locked, thinking of what she could do to make it creative, while still keeping true to what she loves most... what does she love most...?

Well, there was songwriting, but what could she design to benefit from that. Perhaps she could just sleep on it later tonight. For now, her locker would be just a dull lifeless cupboard...

Later on tonight.

"You sure have a lot of stuff in this attic, Dad." Audri spoke as she moved a box around. Right now, she was helping her father in the attic. They were moving things around in the attic, as well as cleaning it a little.

"I know... that's why I figured we could reuse some of this stuff for nostalgia's sake." Andre replied.

As Audri carefully carried a heavy box, she couldn't help but notice a picture in the box. She put down the box and took out the picture. It was a picture of her father with other people. This picture must have been taken when he graduated high school, seeing as how the people were dressed in graduation caps and gowns.

In the picture as Andre, and the other people were what looked like Bev's parents, Ryan and Cody's parents, and Carmen's mother. They all looked pretty happy in that photo, but as far as Audri knew, they didn't interact anymore.

"Hey Dad..." She called, walking over to him with the picture in hand. "Are these school friends?"

Andre noticed the picture his daughter was holding and frowned. He took the picture and placed it in another box. "Uh... yeah. They were my friends..."

"How come you guys don't talk to each other that much anymore?" Audri asked. "You seemed like the bestest of friends, and now you barely say anything about them. You never talk about them that much."

"It's complicated, baby. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm fourteen years old. I'm pretty sure I'd understand by now..."

Andre sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Maybe you would understand... but it's hard to explain. When I find the right words... I'll tell you. But now... I'm just not ready..."

_As much as I hate to admit it. Dad's right. I knew he couldn't explain this the way he wanted. I knew he wasn't exactly thrilled to explain it at all. And I knew that I couldn't nor shouldn't force him to do so..._

"Okay, Daddy... I understand..." Audri replied, hugging her father.

"Thank you, baby..." Andre replied, hugging her back.

_The next few days of school went by pretty well. I made more friends, I got the better of Danielle... but I was still clueless on how to decorate my locker._

"It can't be too hard to decorate a locker..." Chris said to her as he, Audri, and Carmen all stared at her locker.

"Well, it is for me!" Audri told him, frowning.

"Take a look at my locker." Carmen then showed the two her locker, which was right beside Audri's. It was a mess of colors, mostly painted. "I painted it all over. It makes me think of what I like to do most; paint."

_So... Andrea likes purple... and Carmen likes painting, well, I already knew that. And I like songwriting... but how can I based my lock on that?_

"That's very interesting." Audri complimented.

"I like it too." Chris replied as well, "Wanna see my locker for some inspiration?"

The girls nodded as they followed the New York boy to his locked. He presented it to them as they looked at it. It was a picture of the World Trade Center painted in the background. Audri had to admit, it looked impressive, "Nice..."

"Yeah. I figured since I came from New York, I'd decorate my locker to show people where I truly came from. The one true place I love the most." Chris explained.

_And yet another thing... he loves New York._

"Thanks. I think I should have the perfect inspiration now." Audri told him.

_Not._

She then walked back to her own locker and began to think about what to do with it. "I'll find a way to deal with you..." She said to the locker, hoping it wouldn't respond.

The next day, Audri was working on her song, deciding to tweak it a little. It's not that the book wasn't bad or anything. But she felt that the song needed more... it needed something to really... make it gold...

"What can I do to make this better...?" She asked herself.

As she thought, her mother walked in and sat down beside her on the couch, "How's the song coming, sweetie?"

"Pretty good..." Was all Audri said.

The two sat down for a few moments, until April spoke again, "I can't believe the new baby is gonna come soon. I wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl. What do you think?"

_Honestly. I had no idea if it was to be a boy or girl. Aaron wants a little brother, Andrea wants a little sister. I really couldn't care less. As long as we had a new member to the family, it was all good._

"I don't know. I'll be happy with either both..." The teen answered.

April smiled, "Same for me. I'd be happy with either a new little boy or a sweet little girl. Who knows, maybe it'll be both..."

_Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad said they were stopping after number four!_

Audri just smiled at her mother's response, not wanting to express her disapproval of twins. She already had to deal with the Shapiro's, she didn't need to have twins that were _related _to her, "I guess we'll find out in another week or so..."

"Audri... I want you to know something. When this baby comes, I want you, Andrea, and Aaron to understand that I will never stop loving you. This new baby will not make me ever forget about you."

_I already knew this. When my Mom was young, she was kind of neglected by her parents, whom after having a baby, spend most of their time with the baby and not her. Thankfully, she was rescued by Dad and found a family that loved her. I never met her parents before, but doubt I will anytime soon._

"I know, Mom. I'll never stop loving you either..." The teen responded.

_Love... romantic love may not last forever, but family certainly does..._

Later on in the week, almost the whole school was excited. Because coming the next Friday, there was to be a Hollywood Arts Talent Fest. Students could come out and show their talents during a mini festival, and later at a showcase in the school's auditorium.

Audri stared at the flyer advertising the festival. She knew she had to attend this. It was surely to be fun... right?

"You should perform..."

Audri turned to see Chris walking up to her with that sweet smile of his. "Me... perform..." She repeated. "I don't think..."

"You really should. I mean, when I heard you sing one the first day at lunch... you really have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard... and it fits you're beautiful self."

At that compliment, Audri started to blush.

_Beautiful... he thinks I'm beautiful... I think I just found my OTP... if you don't know what that means, it means One True Paring... and I think Chris and I might just fit that category._

"Gee... uh, thanks..." She replied. Chris continued to keep that kind smile as he replied back, "You're very welcome. And you know what, I think you should debut that song you're working on."

"But it's not finished yet... well, it's finished, but it needs major editing..."

Chris nodded, "May... I see it? You know, get a little sneak peek of what you have in store?"

As much as Audri wanted to say no, she just couldn't really say 'no' to a friendly boy like him. So she just nodded and handed him her song book. She stayed silent as Chris looked over some of her songs, and analyzed 'We're Gold'. After looking over the lyrics, he spoke, "This is really well written song. I don't think it needs changing at all..."

"It doesn't?" Audri asked with confusion.

"No." Chris shook his head. "I think it's perfect just the way it is..."

_Perfect... he thinks it's perfect. But is he truly right?_

With that, the boy returned the song book to the girl, "Well, we better get to class. I can tell Mrs. Feeny does not like late students."

Audri nodded as the two hurried off to class.

_I already knew who Mrs. Feeny was before I ever started Hollywood Arts. And for some reason... she hates me. I don't know why, but no matter what I do in her presences, she seems to resent me for it. _

"Now class. I want you to write a summary on what you learned so far about screenwriting..." Mrs. Feeny told the class. Thankfully, Audri and Chris made it on time, so they had gotten started on the assignment. It didn't take long for Audri to finish hers as she brought it up to the teacher and turned it in. Mrs. Feeny read over the paper and smiled at the fourteen-year-old, "Well, Andrina, you have a very impressive summary.

Audri smiled back, "Thanks, Mrs. Feeny."

"And since it's so good, you get an A for today."

"Sweet!"

"And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I still hate you."

_See what I mean?_

Audri frowned at that response, "I know..."

With that, the teen walked back to her seat. It seemed that no matter how much she tried to impress that teacher, she would not stop hating her. Maybe one day, she'll appreciate Audri more... just maybe.

After school, Audri met up with her friends as they walked back to the Shapiro's apartment. Ryan and Cody's mother was making some type of Jewish food for them. That's right, the twins were part Jewish since their father was Jewish... or wasn't he?

"So what exactly is you Mom cooking up for us?" Carmen asked the twins.

"Some strange alien food..." Cody responded.

Ryan glared at his brother before answering Carmen, "We're not sure. Mom says it's a surprise. But I'm pretty sure it's not alien food.."

Audri and Chris had to giggle a little, "Well, I sure hope it's good, though." Bev told her boyfriend, while holding his hand. Ryan in response kissed her on the forehead.

"It's hard to believe those two are dating..." Audri whispered to Carmen, who nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I can't believe it more that Bev would date a nerd."

Soon, the teens made to the apartment home, where Ryan and Cody's mother, Caterina Shapiro was waiting for them. "Hi, bubbies!" She greeted her sons, hugging them and giving them kisses. She then turned to the other teens and smiled, "And hello kids of my former friends now enemies."

_Enemies? _

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Shapiro." Audri greeted back as they all sat down on the couch, while Cat walked to the kitchen, "Oh, you're gonna love what I have for you to eat."

Soon, snack was served. It was a rather big snack, Audri didn't know what it really was. To her, it looked like some type of pasta, but she would rather not ask.

As the teens ate, Cat spoke to her boys, "I can't wait to see what you two have planned for the Talent Fest..."

Ryan smiled, "It's gonna be real good, Mom. We're sure to make you and Dad proud."

"Speaking of Dad, when is he coming home?" Cody asked.

"It shouldn't be long. But one time, my brother had stayed out so long, my parents almost forgot about him." Cat replied. The twins rolled their eyes secretly. Their mother was often telling stories about her supposedly crazy brother that they never met.

As for Audri, she turned towards Carmen and Bev to have a little conversation of her own with them, "What are you guys gonna do for the fest?" She asked them.

"I'm gonna show off my art collection." Carmen replied.

"And I'm gonna show my clothing designs." Bev spoke.

_Now, the thing about Carmen is that... she loves to draw, and aside from wanting to be a singer like her Mom, she also takes an interest in being an artist too. And Bev often designs her own clothing. All different shapes, colors, and other stuff I heard her Mom doesn't even approve of. _

Audri nodded in approval, "But what are _you _planning on doing?" Carmen asked.

"Oh... uh..." Audri started to hesitated, but picked herself up by completing her sentence, "Well, you know Chris, the new kid? Well, he suggests that I sing my new song."

Carmen and Bev oohed at that and began to grin, "Wow... you got a request by your love interest.." Bev chuckled.

Audri began to blush, "He's NOT my love interest... I just think he's really cute... and very sweet..."

Carmen smirked a little, "Uh huh... yeah. But anyways, are you gonna sing your new song?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's not exactly complete..."

"Oh come on, I thought it was great when you sung it at the Cafe." Bev told her.

"Yeah. I mean, everybody loved it. And I'm sure everyone will enjoy the full version." Carmen agreed.

At hearing those words from her friends, Audri started to feel a little more confident about singing. Maybe they were right. Maybe she could do it. Everyone seemed to like it before, and they were bound to like it at the Talent Fest.

_That made me a tiny bit confident to do this. Key word: TINY. _

Soon enough, the day of the Talent Fest came. The Asphalt Cafe was flooded with talent projects, students showing off their talents and skills to their parents, teachers, friends, and other people.

Audri was still setting up her project. It was on a post board that was colored yellow and gold, decorated with stars and musical notes, and sitting in the middle was her song book.

_I was nervous, since very soon, the concert would start. I stood at my table thinking... what if i mess up? What if people don't like the song? What if...?_

"Hey, Audri!"

The teenager then saw her family walking towards her with smiles. Her father smiled, "I like what you did with that poster, baby. And I just know you're gonna do well at the concert. Can't wait to hear your full song."

Her mother agreed, "Yeah. Am I'm sure the new baby will love your song, even though he or she isn't here yet." As she said that, she began to rub her stomach.

Audri smiled, "Thanks guys."

"And when you're done with your poster, can I use it for a prank?" Aaron asked.

"Don't even think about it." Audri replied.

That's when Andrea walked over, "Hey, everybody, come see my project." She pointed to the poster on the table beside Audri's, and the younger sister had to roll her eyes at it. Not only was it purple all over, but it was decorated with pictures of Andrea when she was younger. Pictures of dance recitals, and in the middle was Andrea's pear pad, showing a video on Andrea dancing.

_So her project was dance. Not surprising._

"I really like it." April spoke.

"Very interesting." Andre added.

"It's too purple." Audri said, before backing herself up in order for that not to sound like an insult. "In a good way."

Andrea smiled, "Thanks! I knew you would all love it."

Suddenly, a voice was heard over the crowd. "Attention everyone! I, Danielle Bronson, would you for you all to turn your attention to the balcony to see my art project..."

_Oh boy. I wonder what she's got planned._

Everyone looked up at the balcony, and when they did... they were amazed. But as for Audri... well, her jaws dropped wide open.

_At that moment, I thought my world was coming crashing down._

At the top was Danielle's project. But... it was huge. A big red poster. It looked like something you would see at movie premiere red carpet event. It was even more decorated and fancy than Audri's and Andrea's combined. And standing up there with it was Danielle herself, dressed in some fashion model outfit, smiling and waving as if she were a famous actress.

Audri could not believe what she was seeing. And even more, she could believe the compliments she was hearing.

"Marvelous!"

"What a wonderful choice of a project!"

"It's the best one I've seen here all night."

But what broke Audri the most, is what her father said next...

"Wow... no other project can possibly top this one."

_Well... that killed me... now I'm dead._

The fourteen-year-old could feel tears forming in her eyes as she started to back away. After a few moments, she took off running without anybody noticing. And frankly, she didn't care if nobody noticed... just as nobody cared about her project.

Audri found herself in the main hall of the close, as she sat on the stairs and began sobbing. What was the point? Why should she even bother performing at the showcase now? Everybody was going to love whatever Danielle had in store better.

"Why should I even bother? Nobody will love it..." She whispered. "I should've known..."

"What are you talking about? Of course they'll like it."

Audri then looked up, to see a young woman standing by her. She had long dark brown hair, and a sweet smile. Audri recognized this person as Carmen's mother, Tori Vega. "Oh... Hi, Miss Vega. What are you doing here?" She had to asked.

Tori chuckled, "Well, I had to see Carmen show off her art project. And I heard you were singing a song you wrote yourself."

Audri frowned as she looked down, "I was... but after seeing that other girls project... everyone thought it was great. I mean, it looked good, but the way everyone complimented it was as if no other project mattered... even mine. Heck, my Dad even said no other project there could top hers... and now, I don't even wanna perform..."

"Oh... I see..." Tori then sat beside the teen and put her hand on her shoulder, "But just because one person's project is fantastic, doesn't mean other's isn't. Everyone's great in their own special ways, and shouldn't care what other people think."

As she heard these words, Audri then started think about what she had said herself. She remembered saying to her sister that she didn't care what Danielle thought about her song...

"You're right... I shouldn't have to care what people think of my project, or my song."

Tori began to smile, "You know... I saw when you sang on the first day of school... and I saw what that girl did to you... and I know how you feel."

Audri looked up at the older woman as she continued, "Yep... it was my first day at Hollywood Arts too. A girl I met didn't really like me, because she thought I was flirting with her boyfriend... and she dumped coffee on my head."

"Hm... that sounds like Bev's mom..." Audri replied.

Tori chuckled a little, "Yeah, because that was Bev's mom."

_I knew it..._

"And I also know how you feel about performing in front of a lot of people. When my sister's tongue blew up like a balloon before her performance, everyone thought that I should take her place, and I didn't even attend Hollywood Arts. But as soon as I got on stage... well, first I was nervous when I started to sing... but... I gathered more confidence... and I ended up pulling it off..."

Audri began to think about all this. So these two had a lot in common about their starts at this high school, "But there's also the Bird Scene. Something I had to accomplish to participate in plays. The first few times I pretty much nailed it, but I didn't get it right on account that I asked my teacher if it was right." Tori continued.

The teen nodded in understanding, "But I learned that the whole point was for an actor or actress to not care about other people thought of their performance."

"Just like I shouldn't care about what people may think of my performance tonight..." Audri spoke as she stood up, "You're right, Miss Vega. I don't care! And I shouldn't care. Because no matter what people may think of my song, I'm gonna go great regardless! I'm gonna make it shine! I'm gonna... be GOLD!"

Tori smiled as she stood up as well, "That's the spirit..."

Audri smiled back, "Thanks, Miss Vega. It's a good thing Carmen has a great mother like you..."

_I finally saw the light now, thanks to Miss Vega. She definitely made it shine, and now so am I on stage tonight. But wait... now I had a question._

"Oh uh, one more thing... how long has it been since you've seen my dad?" Audri asked. At the mention of Andre, thought, Tori frowned, "Well, I've seen him around, but we haven't really spoke since we went our separate ways. At last we spoke was when your older sister was born. After that, we just kinda... drifted apart..."

_Just drifted apart... yeah, I'm not buying that. But at least I kinda have gotten an answer. _

"Oh... okay." Was all Audri said. Tori smiled a little again, "Well, you had better get ready. The showcase starts in about ten minutes." She reminded her. Audri realized she was right, and after giving Tori a thank you, she left around the corner to get prepared.

Later on, the showcase was on, as the first few acts had already performed. From actors, to singers, to dancers, to rappers, and more. It was certainly a fun night for all the students.

Backstage, Audri fiddled her song book in her hands as she waited for them to call her. She was dressed in her glitter gold shirt, blue jeans, yellow sneakers, and a leather jacket with a star on the back of it. The fourteen-year-old was nervous. Very nervous. What if she ended up messing up? Surely, the audience wanted perfection, right?

No, she shouldn't care what they think, and she won't!

As she waited, that's when Carmen walked over to her, dressed like an artist, "Good luck tonight." She said.

Audri smiled as her best friend, "Same to you.." She replied.

"Five minutes until you're on, Andrina." A staff member spoke as he walked by her. The teen then took a deep breath. It was almost time. Soon after those five minutes were up... it was time.

_Well... here I go._

Slowly, Audri walked out on the stage (Which already had the musicians ready for her)... and already felt like she was going to faint. The auditorium was FULL to the max. As she looked at on the audience, she could spot her parents and brother sitting near the front, waving. She nervously waved back as she spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening, Hollywood Arts." She began, "My name is Andrina Harris. 'Audri' for short. I'm a freshman here at this school, and my Dad went here when he was young. This song I'm gonna sing is one I wrote. It's inspired by Victoria Justice's song 'Gold'. And it's called 'We're Gold'... I hope you enjoy it."

With that little intro, the music began. Audri took another deep breath... and began to sing.

_**I've been trying to let you know**_

_**That I don't ever wanna let you go**_

_**You're my friend, and that's the truth**_

_**We stick together me and you-o**_

**_I know that this is strange_**

**_We're close to that range_**

**_So, what's my next dream?_**

**_To try to make it shine, it seems!_**

**_Hey, you, whatcha' gonna do!_**

**_I've got dreams, and so do you._**

**_Now's it's time to make our move!_**

**_We're Gold! Gold!_**

**_You, me, time to see!_**

**_Together, we'll achieve victory!_**

**_So let's go, and chase our dreams!_**

**_We're gold, GOLD!_**

At first, Audri started to feel more nervous, but as she kept going, she started to feel a little more brave. The audience seemed to like it, and this was caused her to be happy, and be active... dancing with the song.

_**So, come, let's make it shine**_

_**We've got four years, so we've got time**_

_**I'm afraid not afraid to put my dream**_

_**I'll never fade, I'll be the main extraction**_

**_I know that this is strange_**

**_We're close to that range_**

**_So, what's my next dream?_**

**_To try to make it shine, it seems!_**

As she sang, Audri could see her parents and brother dancing to the music. They really liked it. Maybe her father didn't think that Danielle's project would top hers after all. He wasn't being shady.

**_Hey, you, whatcha' gonna do!_**

**_I've got dreams, and so do you._**

**_Now's it's time to make our move!_**

**_We're Gold! Gold!_**

**_You, me, time to see!_**

**_Together, we'll achieve victory!_**

**_So let's go, and chase our dreams!_**

**_We're gold, GOLD!_**

Audri was having so much fun, that as she sang, she even invited some of the other performers to come out on stage and dance with her. Soon, it looked like the stage was even more full than the audience.

Out of the corner of her eye, Audri could see Danielle standing behind the curtains, seemly hesitate to join the fun. Despite the rivalry the two had, Audri didn't want her to feel alone, so she made a gesture for Danielle to come and dance. The rich girl then shrugged as she did so, just as Audri sung the chorus once again... thus ending the song.

As she belt out the last note, the audience erupted with applause and cheers. Audri began to feel appreciated.

_An ovation. I'm getting a standing ovation. Oh this night cannot get better._

That's when they pulled the curtains down to cover the stage and prepare for the next act. But before the curtains had came down, Audri noticed that her family seats were empty. Where did they go?

Backstage, everyone was congratulating Audri on her song.

"Audri! That was awesome!" Carmen hugged her best friend.

"You rocked!" Ryan added as Bev nodded.

"Rocked. But she's not a rock." Cody said, confused.

Everyone ignored the other Shapiro twin as they continued to praise Audri. Chris walked over with a smile, "I knew you could do it, Audri." Was all he said. Audri began to blush, "You were right, Chris. Sorry I doubted your instincts..."

That's when Danielle walked over, and everything went silent. What was she going to say? Would she just be nasty like before, or would she actually praise Audri?

"I must be honest, you were actually pretty good out there." She spoke, much to Audri's, and everyone's, confusion.

"Thanks, Dani..." Audri thanked her.

Danielle smiled, before starting to walk away. As she did, she said this, "But just because that song made you popular, doesn't mean you're many more relevant than me..."

Audri's smile fell a little as she turned to Carmen, "Wait... so I'm popular now?" She asked

Carmen grinned widely, "Are you popular? HELLO! You have to have the best performance tonight."

Everyone around them grinned, as Audri began to blush again. Andrea now had to speak, "I really have to hand it to ya, little sister. You really did it out there. You didn't just make it shine... you made it gold."

"Thanks, 'Drea." Audri spoke.

Suddenly, Lane, the school counselor, walked towards the sisters, "Girls! Your father needs you to come to the hospital right away."

This confused Audri and Andrea greatly, "What do you mean? Why?" Andrea asked.

"It's your mother. She's gone into labor!"

_Wow... the same day I have a big performance... a baby is about to enter this world._

Now is when the two sisters realized that they had to leave now, "Oh god! 'Dri, we gotta move!" Andrea spoke as she grabbed her things. Audri did the same, "Wait! Andrea, you're on in ten minutes!" A random student pointed out.

"I don't care! I'm gonna be a big sister again!" Andrea snapped as she and Audri ran out the back door.

Later at the hospital, the three Harris children sat in the lobby of the hospital, patiently awaiting the arrival of their little brother or sister. As they did, Audri began to think back to her performance tonight.

_I learned a lot of things tonight. I learned to be more confident. I learned to showcase my dreams of following Dad's footsteps. And I also learned to not give a chiz about what people think of what I do._

That's when a nurse walked towards the siblings with a great smile, "Kids... come see your little sister."

_And I've got another sister. I love my life._

Audri could hear Aaron groaning in defeat, and Andrea cheering in triumph. With that, the three followed the nurse to the room where their mother was in her. As soon as they got there, they saw their father standing to the bed, their mother sitting in the bed, and the pink bundle she was holding.

Their new sister...

"Baby..." Audri couldn't help but say as they all walked over to their mothers bedside. April smiled to see her three eldest staring lovingly at their new baby sister, "Isn't she the most precious thing God can ever give you?"

"She sure is..." Andre answered as he and the wife shared a kiss.

Audri reached down to stroke her sister's curly hair, "She's beautiful... what's her name?"

"Angel Symphony Harris." Their father answered.

"Hmm... Andrea Harmony Harris." Andrea spoke.

"Andrina Melody Harris." Audri added.

"Aaron Rhapsody Harris." Aaron also added.

"I guess we're all even." Audri concluded.

The family shared a soft laughter, as April allowed Audri to hold Angel. As the teen stared at the baby, she could've sworn she was looking at... well, an angel. "Hi, Angel... I'm your big sister..." She greeted softly.

The baby's response was a soft coo, which brought smiles to everyone's face. These past few weeks have been great for Audri. She now attends Hollywood Arts, got a standing ovation at the Arts Festival, and now she had a new member to her family.

_Man, I love Hollywood Arts._

END OF EPISODE 1

**Well... what did you think? Did you like this two part pilot for Victorious 2.0? If you did, then you'll love what I'll have in store for the rest of the season. Until then, I'll see you guys later... and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Episode 2: Audri the Geek

**Hi guys! I'm back with another episode of Victorious 2.0. It's been long since I've updated this one (A year, wow, time flies). But with school and stuff getting in the way, it's been difficult. And now that I'm out of school, and having graduated! And today being my EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! (Confetti falls) Also, check on my Twitter, because starting soon, I'll be posting plots for the episode prior to their release. But as for this episode... **

**Plot: Audri is still trying to fit in at school, as she gains the social status of 'geek' by the more popular kids. Will she overcome these taunts? Meanwhile, Andrea hangs out with Carmen's aunt Trina to get to know her better. **

**PS: Starting with this series, I'm gonna do something I never really do. In order to keep up with transitions between scenes, I'm gonna be adding lines between paragraphs and sentences. **

**Guest Stars: Andre Harris, April Harris, Aaron Harris, Angie Harris, and Trina Vega**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. They belong to Nickelodeon. Though I do own Audri Harris and her friends.**

Episode 2: Audri the Geek

"It was 1934 when my husband left me. Alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone; no radio. Only a large majestic bird with whom I share my feelings. One day, when I was feeling alone, I said to him, 'Oh bird... you can fly... you can soar miles from this lonely place... yet you stay... why?'. And apparently, my question ranged true, for that afternoon... my bird left... and so went my spirit..."

Audri recited the small scene in front of her parents, sisters, and brother. She expected them to clap and applaud for her... but they didn't... why?

"Um... I thought I was suppose to get a standing ovation after a performance..." She said, very confused.

Her father chuckled, "Well, baby. When it comes to 'The Bird Scene'... well, I'm not really suppose to say anything."

"Oh...?"

"That's right. I had to do the same thing when I first came here." Andrea spoke. "It took me forever to figure out what to do..."

"So I can't get any sort of feedback from anybody when I do that."

"Nope..."

"... That's so stupid..."

_When I started Hollywood Arts, one of the very first things I had to know about it, was the Bird Scene, where you have to perform this excerpt from a play or something in order to participate in a school production. And right away I learned how hard it was to master it._

"Yeah, it sounds pretty strange, but in the end, it'll be all worth it." Andre told her.

_I highly doubt that... _

Audri frowned a bit. She had to do this scene... yet couldn't get any feedback. How ridiculous was that? Then again, she had a teacher who wore no shoes, and attended a school with crazy talented people. So, this sounded normal compared to that. "Looking at everything that's happened... this seems rather normal..."

"And normal is boring is what your father says..." Her mother spoke.

"You got that right..." Her father agreed.

Andrea got up and walked over to her younger sister, patting her on the head, "Don't worry, 'Dri. You'll get it. I did. So you will too. What's important, is to not care about what others think-oh!"

The fifteen year old covered her mouth, as she revealed the secret. Audri smirked.

_Thanks, 'Drea. Now I know what to do..._

* * *

The next day at school, and after another crazy ride with Andrea, Audri made her way to her locker to get ready for the first class of the day, while repeating her scene in her head repeated. She had to get it right. She just had to.

Speaking of her locker, she had decorated it yellow and gold, with glitter stars that lit up by the touch of a small button in the corner left of the door.

_The design of my locket is basically the same way I designed my song book. With lots of my favorite colors, and the favorite thing I like to look up at in the night sky..._

As Audri put her stuff away in her locket, she didn't notice three figures walking up behind her. And all of them looked threatening.

"Hey, it's the singing geek!"

The fourteen year old turned around and finally noticed them. It was three older girls. One of the girls had curly hair, kind of like Andrea's, and she almost looked like the main actress from _The Wiz Live! _musical from years ago. Audri could tell that she was a senior, "Um... hi." She greeted warily, "I don't think we've met."

"You're right, we haven't." The curly haired one said, "My name's Monet. Monet Bright. I am classified as the Senior Queen. All classes, including freshman, sophomores, and juniors, all bow to me. I just wanted to let you know that."

_Oh boy... _

"I see... well, I'm Audri Harris." Audri tried to introduce herself, "You may know my dad-"

But Monet held her hand up, "I know your daddy. His music is alright."

_Alright? I know Dad's not Prince or Michael Jackson, but at least think of something better than 'alright'._

"Um, thanks..."

Monet then spoke again, "Now, listen. I just want to let you know not to get in my way. I expect all classes of this school to respect me. Anyone who does otherwise... they won't wanna know what I do to them. Especially to geeks like you."

"I'm not a geek!" Audri had to defend herself. "I may wear glasses, and I may be... pretty smart, but I'm no geek."

"Whatever, you're still a geek... now, I must be on my way. Ladies..."

Linking arms with the other two girls, the Senior Queen left up the stairs, leaving a frowning Audri. Who did that Monet girl think she was? Calling her a geek? They just met!

_It was that moment... that I might have run into another enemy. At least with Danielle, she seems to like me a little more after the festival. _

That's when Andrea walked towards her sister, "Was that Monet?" She asked.

Audri nodded, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Girl, everyone knows her, and she goes to great lengths to make sure everyone knows her. Something you don't know about the class system between us students, is that before the year ends, a junior girl is voted to be the Senior Queen for the next school year."

"Who voted for her, though?"

"All the boys. Because she's so pretty."

"Really? I bet underneath she looks like boogers."

_Not the best comeback, I know..._

"All I'm gonna say is, just don't mess with her, and she won't mess with you." Andrea told her sister, "Trust me. You won't like it when she's mad. Last year, you won't believe the sass she put one of the girls through. That's how she got Senior Queen."

Audri frowned even more, "So... she can bully people and get away with it?"

"It's not that she's a bully... it's just that... she sets standards..."

_Seriously? What standards? _

"Well, you better get to class, baby sis. I'll see you at lunch!" With that, Andrea left around the corner. Audri just closed her locker and left to her own class. She thought about what Monet said to her.

Geek.

A geek.

Is that what she truly was?

_Am I a geek? Am I really that nerdy? I know I'm smart, but that doesn't mean I'm a geek. Maybe she was trying to spite me. I didn't know. But, I guess I couldn't let that get to me. I mean, it's not like EVERYONE thinks I'm a geek... right?_

As soon as she made it to Sikowitz's class, she of course took her seat next to Carmen, sitting between her and Chris, who smiled at her. Bev, Ryan, and Cody sat behind them.

"Hey, you learned the Bird Scene yet?" Carmen whispered.

"Yeah. I think I got it down pact..." Audri answered.

Bev tapped on her shoulder, "Hey, here's a text for you. Sent by some senior..." She took out her phone and showed to Audri, who took it and frowned.

"Just a reminder that at lunch, make sure to stop and bow to me when I walk by, Geek... Monet." She groaned and gave the phone back to Bev, "It's Monet. The self proclaimed 'Senior Queen'." She explained, "She must think she rules this school or something. She thinks I'm a geek."

Audri's friends looked at one another, before Carmen spoke, "A geek... why?"

"Probably because I wear glasses. Bottom line though, she wants me to stay out of her way. That's what she told me today."

"She told us too..." Ryan admitted. "And... she can be scarier than Bev."

Bev glared at her boyfriend, "Excuse me? I can be scarier than that girl! She doesn't scare me at all!"

"I know, Bevvy. I was just saying-"

"Saying what?"

The couple broke out into one of their little arguments again, so the others decided to ignore them as Cody spoke, "I think Monet's pretty... but how is she a Queen though? She's not royalty."

"Of course not!" Audri replied, "It's just a dumb title they came up with." She sighed and turned to her friends again, "Guys... be honest... do you think I'm a geek?"

Silence.

That's the response she had gotten.

_Typical. They don't want to say anything to hurt my feelings. _

"Well... if you were..." Ryan said, "And I'm not saying you are, but it's not a bad thing to be geeky. I mean, I'm a geek."

"Yeah, but nobody bothers you about it because you're dating Bev." Carmen pointed out.

It was true. Ryan and Bev being together meant that, nobody could insult Ryan for being a nerd without getting attacked by Bev. But if that's true, then nobody could insult Audri for being a geek since she had her sister to back her up.

Problem is... the only time she ever saw Andrea at school was in the halls... and at lunch time.

_Maybe I need to be more like Drea. She'll help me out._

Chris put a hand on her shoulder, "Well, I don't think you're geeky at all. And even if you were, it doesn't matter. Because you're still a good person."

"Aw, thanks..." Audri fluttered a bit at the feeling of being touched by Chris.

* * *

After school, Audri walked towards the house, exhausted. Normally, Andrea would drive them home. But for some reason, she ditched her. Now, Audri had to run home, much to her dismay.

_Trust Drea to just drive off without me..._

Upon opening the door, the first thing she saw was Andrea on the couch... with another woman. One whom Audri recognized as Carmen's aunt. "Um... hi." She greeted.

"Oh hey, sis. Sorry I left you... I had to come back to see Miss Rein."

"Carmen's aunt?"

Trina Vega-Rein waved, "Hey, Audri. Haven't seen you guys in a while." She greeted.

_Carmen's mom's sister was known for being not so talented back when she was in school. But now she's gotten better from what I've heard, and was on Broadway a few years back. She has a daughter who's in the same grade as Andrea. Taliya, I think that's her name._

"Yeah... so, what are you doing here?" Audri couldn't help but ask.

Andrea smiled at Trina, "We're hanging out!" She squealed, "I wanted to get to know her better."

"So, for the next few days after school, we're gonna have girls day outs!" Trina added.

Audri smiled a bit, "Nice..." She said as she walked upstairs, too focused on the geek thing to really care about what her sister has to say. As soon as she was gone, Andrea turned back to Trina, "So, what should we do first?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall." Was the older woman's response. "For some reason, Taliya never wants to hang out with me. So I need a girl to spend time with."

"Why doesn't she hang out with you?"

"I don't know... but, we should get going before your dad gets back. I don't think he'll want to see me around here..."

This confused Andrea, but she just shrugged it off...

Upstairs, Audri was trying to focus on her homework. But couldn't... not with the 'geek' thing on her mind. It wasn't because of Monet, but because of... her social status in school.

Did everyone think she was a geek?

Did her friends think she was a geek?

Did she herself think was a geek?

"No... that's ridiculous. I'm no geek. And even if I was, it shouldn't bother me... but why...?" She said to herself.

_The more I thought about it, the more I realized... what if my social status is to be a geek throughout the school year. I really don't wanna have to go through that. It's the same as bullying. But... can't let it get to me... can't let it get to me... that sounds like a nice name for a song._

Taking out her song book from her bag, Audri began to do what she did best... and that was write songs.

"All it takes is a little inspiration."

* * *

"So... how was the Bird Scene yesterday... Audri... Audri... DRI!"

Audri jumped a little at the sound of her sister's voice, as she turned and yawned, "Huh, what...?" She said sleepily. Audri had been working on her song all night... and still wasn't done. And now she was tired. Too tired to even go to school. But she had to. Right now, the sisters were driving on their way to school, and would get there in about five more minutes.

"I asked how did the Bird Scene go?" Andrea asked again.

"Oh... it went well... I passed."

"Good, sis. I did well on my first time too, you know. It wasn't easy, but I learned a lot along the way..."

Audri really didn't want to listen to her sister ramble on and on about whatever she had to say. All she could do was turn in her seat and close her eyes, still thinking over the geek thing. Was she a geek? WAS SHE?

_I wonder what Andrea thinks..._

"Um... Drea?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Do you think I'm a geek?"

Silence...

As expected.

_Sister of the year, everybody._

"Uh... why would you think that? You're no geek. I mean, you can be pretty nerdy at times, but-"

Audri turned around to face her sister, "You think I'm a geek! Everyone thinks I'm a geek, but they're too afraid to admit it!" She complained, "Even Monet thinks I'm a geek! That's my social status in the school now!"

Andrea then glared, "Wait... just because someone like Monet thinks you're a geek, that doesn't make it your social status. She's just trying to spite you. She does that with everybody."

"Oh really? Then what is your social status in school, huh? What does Monet think of you?"

"She thinks I'm the dancing queen." Andrea answered proudly. "But of course, everyone knows that. Monet and I are actually pretty cool with one another. Just like how I'm cool with your friends aunt. Yesterday, we went to the mall, and..."

There she went rambling again. Audri turned again. While her sister did have a point there, she still couldn't help but wonder...

_Does everyone have a social status at Hollywood Arts? Do people really have labels? If so, that's ridiculous. But, I intend to find out just what social status everyone has... and I know just the person to help me out..._

* * *

"No way..."

"Come on..."

"Audri..."

"Please...?"

"I just don't think it's right... or legal to look up people's information."

"Look, I just want to know everyone's social status here. I'm very concerned about us being labeled as someone we're not."

Audri had followed Ryan down the stairs of the school, hoping that because of him being a genius, he could somehow get into the school system, look up all the students names, and look up their social status. "But I still don't see why you're so obsessed about this. Not everyone has a status." Ryan told her.

"I'm not obsessed!" Audri defended, "Just... slightly worried." She then smirked and took out two restaurant coupons, "And... if you do this... I hear you're looking for a place to take Bev out to dinner. This is one of the finest restaurants in the city..."

Ryan then gasped and took the coupons, "This is also one of the most expensive restaurants in LA. How did you get these?"

"My family is rich. What did you expect?"

_Also, I know a guy._

The Shapiro boy then sighed and finally gave in, "Alright... I'll help you. But... I'll do it in a more safe way by using the school's website instead of hacking into something dangerous."

Audri smiled, "Thanks, Ry. I can see why Bev loves you so much."

"Don't mention it... really don't..."

With that, the two made their way to another part of the school.

* * *

"Okay... so I looked up every students information. Turns out, there's a fan site for the school. You know the Slap? Looks like everyone's social status I posted..."

As Ryan was explaining things to Audri on the computer, she looked over the results. So many students, even the recently added freshmen. From the looks of it, the statuses ranged from 'loser', 'nerd', 'funny one', 'crazy one', etc.

"Apparently Carmen's 'latina'..." She said to herself, "Racist much..."

"Hey, I'm known as 'Jewish' and 'geek'." Ryan admitted, "But I'm proud of my heritage, and I'm sure Carmen is too."

"But nobody ever labels me as 'Black'... not in this school." Audri pointed out. "But yeah... proud of my race..."

_I'm getting way off topic here. I apologize._

Audri scrolled down the screen, and as expected, she found her name, picture... and under it...

Social Status: Geek.

"I knew it... EVERYONE thinks I'm a geek!" She groaned.

Ryan put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh come on now... you're not a geek. I'm way more geeky than you." He told her. "But listen... even if that's what people truly think... don't worry about it. Because if you are a geek, then be proud of it."

First Andrea, and now Ryan...

Why is she still getting all of this advice that she already knew...?

_That's when I thought back to the Bird Scene... the whole point of it was to no care about what others thought about you... I then thought back to when I was first coming to school... and the festival... I also learned not to care... and it applies here..._

"I know...I know what to do now..." She said, turning to Ryan and kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks, Ryan! You've helped me see the light... again!"

The boy blushed, "Don't mention it... just don't also mentioned to Bev that you kissed me..."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

* * *

At lunch...

Audri sat down between Carmen and Chris at the tables, and surprisingly with them, was Andrea... and Trina. "So! We're going to hang out at school today." Andrea said.

"I just love hanging out with you!" Trina said, "Nobody ever wanted to hang out with me back in high school!"

"How come, Aunt Trina?" Carmen asked.

"I dunno... I just don't think people really liked me for who I was..."

_I can say that a lot about people... _

As Audri sipped her juice, she frowned to notice that Monet was walking her way... uh oh. "Okay... now's my chance... now's my chance to show her who's boss..." Taking a deep breath, she stood up... and stood in Monet's way, much to the Senior Queen's dismay.

"Uh, excuse me, geek. You are in my path..." She said.

"So, you think I'm a geek..." Audri said. "Why... is it because of my glasses... is it because of how smart I am... does everyone need a label based on their characteristics...?"

Monet raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean... everyone... in this school... apparently, all these students who come to school... have labels... or at least, that's what you think." She began to explain, "Apparently, I'm the geek. Carmen's the Latina. Ryan's the Jewish geek. Cody's the idiot. Chris is the pretty boy. Andrea's the dancing queen. And me... little old me... I'm the geek."

She then turned to look around at the other students, "Do you think everyone here likes having a label... I don't think everyone does... I don't know much about labeling people for their social status... but I do know you can't based it off of they're characteristics. Especially if you don't know them."

She then pointed to a random guy, "Hey, you... what do you classify as?"

"Well, I do like sports..." He said.

"And you!" She pointed to a blonde girl walking by. "What do you like to do for a living?"

"I like shopping!" She perked up.

Audri turned back to Monet, "You see... they like those things... but that doesn't mean you have to label them as sports guy or shopping girl... that's their own thing. But they don't care... and I shouldn't care. Because if I'm a geek... then I'm proud of it!"

Everyone started to listen in on what Audri has to say, and most of them sounded pretty interested, especially her friends. "I thought back to when I did the Bird Scene, and realized something I forgot when I did my performance at the festival... that I shouldn't care about what people think of me... it's their opinion, but it's my work... and I'm sure you think the same, Monet. Tell me... are you proud of the 'title' of Senior Queen?"

The senior glared at the freshman as hard as she could. It was like she had no idea what to say. As if... she couldn't find the right insult...

Audri watched her closely.

_Speechless..._

"Well..." Carmen then stood up, "I may be Latina... but I also happen to love art. And I guess that makes me an artist! And I'm proud of it!"

"I have divorced parents... and I have flaws... but if I'm considered a pretty boy, than I'm proud of it!" Chris also spoke up.

"I like potato chips!" Cody spoke up as well. "I love the way they feel salty around my tongue. One time, my uncle was eating chips, and he nearly choked because he also tried to eat the bag..."

Ryan shook his head at his twins words and also spoke, "Well... I like tinkering with technology... and I guess that makes me a geek in a way... and I'm proud of it!"

Audri looked at Monet, "You see... everyone is proud of who they are... but they don't have to be labeled as who you are. If you truly are Senior Queen... you would be proud of that... and not boast about it. Be proud of it... don't be labeled as it..."

Monet stared at her with the hardest cold glare she could.

_Did I break her...?_

Suddenly... she smirked, "Well played, Miss Harris... I guess... maybe you're not a geek. Only a brave and proud person would stand up to be like that... and... because of that... I don't think you're a geek... anyone who says otherwise... they'll answer to me... you have some of my respect... keyword... some."

With that... she walked away, accompanied by her friends.

Everyone around Audri clapped. She actually stood up to the Senior Queen. She shot her down... and taught her a lesson.

"Wow, Dri. You actually made the Senior Queen look like a fool!" Andrea said.

Audri blushed, "I guess I have a way to speak my mind."

"You sure do..." Carmen added.

"And it's something to be proud of..." Chris also added.

_I learned a lot that day... I learned not to be labeled... I learned not to let a title get to me... and I learned... once again, not to care what others thought of me. How to celebrate this one...?_

Andrea then stood up, "Well! How about we all go to the mall and have a drink after school. Slurpy's are on me!"

That sounded like a good idea. Until Trina also stood up, "Actually, I gotta go. I have somewhere to be... and I can't let your parents know that I'm around you guys so... bye! But Andrea, we can hang out later tomorrow!"

_Now that's confusing. Miss Trina can't be around us... this just adds on to the mystery of why our parents don't talk to one another... very odd._

END OF EPISODE 2

**Well, I hope you liked this one. I apologize if this seems like a short episode, but I tried to get this out just for my birthday. Next episode... might not come until the fall, so I'll be taking another break. But this time, it won't be a year long break... I hope. But, I hope you enjoyed this episode, and be sure to check out my profile to see what the next episode will be. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you! **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna enjoy being eighteen! **


End file.
